And It'll Free Your Soul
by singsongyylove
Summary: Slowly he slipped his hand around hers and whispered, hoping to comfort, “Bones, they don’t know you like I do.” - A series of drabbles, all B&B established relationship, all based on lyrics from different songs. All very cute and fluffy!
1. The Minnow & The Trout

**Title: And It'll Free Your Soul  
Author: singsongyylove  
Rating: K, for now  
Pair: B/B established relationship  
Summary: They were total opposites, an unbelivably unlikely pair. Drabbles about B/B based on lyrics from different songs. Possible spoilers here and there.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. I wish I did, but I don't. I also don't own any of the songs or lyrics that my work is inspired by. So just dispell any of those thoughts.**

_Not your everyday circumstance  
The elephant sharing peanuts with the rats  
_(The Minnow & The Trout- A Fine Frenzy)

They were total opposites, an unbelievably unlikely pair. Agreeing on something was somewhat of a miracle. They bickered wherever they went, whoever was there, and whatever was happening. Usually two people like that could never work out. But as they fought, as their minds and words battled, they would reach closer and closer until it became a battle of a very different sort. A combat of lips and tongues fighting back and forth for dominance. Anything, everything surrounding them would totally and completely disappear. And although they were the most surprising of combinations, they couldn't have fit together more perfectly.

**Another battle? That battle in the back of your mind. Should I review, should I not review? I think we all know which side should win.**


	2. Sunrise

_Surprise, surprise  
Never something I could hide  
When I see we've made it through another day_  
(Sunrise- Norah Jones)

He cut away the ropes that bound her wrists with one swift slice of the pocketknife. Meeting her eyes, he was completely relieved. He couldn't stop himself; his lips crashed into hers, showing her how much he was thankful that she was alive. She'd always scolded him for "bringing their personal relationship into work," but who could blame him in situations like this? She'd nearly died. It wasn't a secret that he loved her, so he didn't bother hiding it. Why should he? He loved her. And the relief that their love persisted through this all- he simply couldn't hide.

**Don't hide your affection. Review, my love. **


	3. Nothing Left To Lose

**This one's not about a kiss like the last two, but I really like it better. So cute!**

_Come on and we'll sing  
__Like we were free  
__Push the pedal down  
__Watch the world around fly by us  
_(Nothing Left To Lose- Mat Kearney)

They bumped along cracks in the highway, her eyes staring up into the sky; both reflecting each other's color. His hand suddenly snapped away from the steering wheel and hit the round button that sent music pulsing through the SUV. She turned to him with the hint of a smile playing at her lips. "Ready?" he asked, but she replied only with the roll of her sky eyes. Wind suddenly whipped across her face as the windows burst open and he pressed down on the gas. He sang along as she screamed, "Booth, slow down! You're going to kill us!"

**Now is the point where I beg you to review. But instead I wrote a haiku.**

**Reviews and I, we,  
As B and B do indeed,  
****Need each, the other**


	4. Elephant Love Medley

**I LOVE THE MOVIE MOULIN ROUGE.  
And so, I wrote a drabble based off of lyrics from it.**

_"Love is a many splendid thing  
__Love lifts us up where we belong  
__All you need is love!"  
__"Don't start that again…"  
_(Elephant Love Medley- Moulin Rouge)

Every single time he said it, she felt the need to remind him that love was the simple result of brain chemicals. He'd roll his eyes, saying, "Your mouth says one thing but I know your heart doesn't believe it, Bones. What about when we kiss goodbye and you have to use all your self control not to turn around and kiss me again? What about that sneaky smile I know is there when you hear my voice echo through the lab?" She sighs exasperatedly, but a smile picks at the corners of her lips, "Booth, don't start that again…"

**If ye does review, then I am willing to offer Booth covered in your favorite kind of cake...  
Okay, so that's a lie, I'm going to keep him all for myself.  
But your reviews give me further reason to avoid writing papers for school!**


	5. Sky

**=D  
****Another lovely installment!  
****p.s.- You should definitely look up this song, it's so cute!**

_But this is the way I need to wake  
I wake to you  
And you never left me  
All that I dreamt had been untrue  
Open my eyes  
I see sky_  
(Sky- Joshua Radin)

The last of her bags dropped in the pile by the door. The silhouette slowly turned and a sliver of light from the kitchen leaked across her face, those blue eyes shining as it reached them. "Goodbye," she whispered with horrible finality, "I'm sorry." He opened his mouth to respond "Bones, sorry won't do," but before the words came, his phone rang. "Booth," she said, "are you going to pick up the phone? Booth!" His eyes sprung open, "Booth!" There he was in bed and there she was, shaking him awake. He smiled- there were her eyes, his blue sky.

**Well golly gee, look at that button so convieniently located! Reviewing! What a novel idea, maybe I should test it out?!?**


	6. Beauty of Uncertainty

_But you know better  
You stand your ground  
It might just stain a little  
But she knows you're sticking around  
_(Beauty of Uncertainty- KT Tunstall)

"GET OUT!" she screamed, the voice piercing through thick air, screeching. She tore the door open, pointing. Her face was stubborn and stone, and yet he knew better; Booth firmly stood his ground, "I'm not leaving, Bones." Minutes passed, her anger turning to shock and then annoyance. Her furrowed eyebrows and ice eyes morphed as they remained in their silent standstill, eventually becoming warm, but frightened. Surprise at her own behavior flashed across her face, followed by a smitten trepidation. Crossing the room, she pulled him by his shirt. "Please stay," was whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

**Will sing and dance for reviews?**


	7. Real Love

_All my little plans and schemes  
__Lost like some forgotten dreams  
__Seems that all I really was doing  
__Was waiting for you  
_(Real Love- Regina Spektor)

A tiny silver circle dropped into her hand. A ring. "This is your surprise?" she admonished, "You know how I feel about-" He signaled for her to be silent. "This is not a proposal. I know that you never want to get married. But that ring happens to fit your left ring finger, not because we are bound through some antiquated ritual of possession, but because, hell or high water, we're going to be partners and I am going to be head over heels for you." Her only response was "I don't know what that means," so he kissed her.

**I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and a wish you a glorious 2009!  
The only thing I wanted that Santa didn't bring me was reviews!  
But I have a sneaking suspicion that you can help Santa out with that one...**


	8. Debate Exposes Doubt

_And I tried to choke my stare at the perfection others would kill for  
But all the parts are the same on every face, few variables change  
The differences pale when compared to the similarities they have  
_(Debate Exposes Doubt- Death Cab for Cutie)

Not surprisingly, his eyes couldn't withhold their gaze for long. Looking back at her face again, he reached out, intending to run his fingers across the skin that had no imperfection, but recoiled at the horrible thought of waking her. He smiled to himself, remembering her words, "Every human face is comprised of the same elements; very few variables change from one face to another." He knew she was right, that humans are all alike in so many ways. He also knew that her face was as close to perfect as he would ever see, and he reached out anyway.

**Anyone else annoyed that they're delaying Bones to next week for Bush's farewell?? Seriously?  
Oh well, we get two next week. Yippee!!**


	9. It's Amazing

**I had to bump up the rating a little bit because there's a not-so-nice word in this one! Uh-ohh...**

_Baby doll, my baby doll  
__You're just fine the way you are  
__So what's the matter?  
__Where's the problem?  
__They don't love you  
__'Cause they don't know you like I do  
_(It's Amazing- Mindy Smith)

Quiet, broken, misunderstood. Strangers had some different words for it. Icy. Pretentious. Bitch. He knew that she could hear the words people hissed as they walked away- the words they only hissed because they believed she couldn't care less. A flash of hurt crossed her face, a hint of emotion that only he knew her well enough to see. Only he knew. She wasn't that cold, detached woman they saw. She was just like any other person; the words hurt. Slowly he slipped his hand around hers and whispered, hoping to comfort, "Bones, they don't know you like I do."

**You've heard it a thousand times:  
****If you review, I'll give you Seeley Booth.  
****But this time it's true!  
****I bought him off of eBay yesterday.  
****Thank goodness for technology!**


	10. Debate Exposes Doubt Part 2

**Ahhh. Bones is back, tomorrow's Friday... could things get any better?  
I thought about this today- why didn't I do the drabble for this song from Brennan's point of view??  
I have noticed that I prefer to write about Booth's thoughts.  
Perhaps because it's so hard to write fluffy stuff and keep it in character with Brennan.  
But I chose to do another one with the same lyrics, this time Brennan looking at Booth.**

_And I tried to choke my stare at the perfection others would kill for  
__But all the parts are the same on every face, few variables change  
__The differences pale when compared to the similarities they have  
_(Debate Exposes Doubt- Death Cab for Cutie)

From far away, she couldn't stop looking at his familiar face once again- the inexplicable symmetry, the contours of his cheekbones, his furrowed brow. She frowned to herself, remembering her words, "Every face is comprised of the same elements; very few variables change from one face to another." It was true, she knew. It was a scientific fact- humans are made up of the same components. Even though, it was a mystery to her what made his face so aesthetically pleasing- close to perfect, even. The idea was ridiculous, and yet she stared, believing someday she might figure him out.

**Today I am trying reverse psychology:  
DO NOT REVIEW. I HATE IT WHEN YOU REVIEW. PLEASE, JUST DON'T.**


	11. I Know You By Heart

**Hero in the Hold? I personally looooved it.  
Well, I think this one's sweet. I know everybody does stuff about Booth's smile, but I just had to.  
'Cause she knows it by heart. Awww.**

_I see your sweet smile  
__Shine through the darkness  
__Its line is etched in my memory  
__So I'd know you by heart  
_(I Know You By Heart- Eva Cassidy)

It could be the death of her, that smile. Gentle, loving, at the same time teasing and mischievous, it reached his eyes- a glint of knowing. She was sure it was impossible to forget and long after she was gone, it would remain encoded in her brain; the image of their happiness kept permanently in her anatomy. In her brain, in her heart. A physical response to the emotion labeled love, she knew how he would look, what he would say. With the shout "Hey, Bones!" she knew exactly what she would see. She knew it by heart: that smile.

**Ahhh, a week about to begin. Cheer it up for me, leave a little piece of encouragement. Or a piece of discouragement, if that seems more appropriate to you.**


	12. Who'd Have Known

**I loooove the new Lily Allen CD.  
Check it: **

_And even though it's moving forward  
There's just the right amount of awkward  
And today you accidentally  
Called me 'baby'  
_(Who'd Have Known- Lily Allen)

They were often reminded of what they used to be- Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. It was always a bit of a surprise when they realized how far they had come. She huddled over Angela's shoulder, listening. "Call if your squints find anything out," he called without response, "Baby?" His mouth hung open as soon as the word left his mouth- immediately reminded of how that would have been impossible a year ago. She spun and approached him, a vicious glare across her face. "Did you just…" She didn't complete the question. "Right. No pet names at work," he teased.

**Thumbs up? Thumbs down? Lemme know.  
P.S.- No new episode for another two weeks? LAME. **


	13. Ta Douleur

**Hey hey hey! The lyrics to this song are in French, so I've done a little translation for you. Any native French-speakers, feel free to correct.**

_Doucement sans faire de bruit  
__Comme on r__é__veille la pluie  
Je vais prendre ta douleur_

Softly, without making a sound  
Like awakening the rain  
I will take away your pain  
(Ta Douleur- Camille)

There was shifting, rustling, and a deep sigh next to her. She waited. He turned over again. "Booth?" He jolted to look at her, pausing. "Sorry Bones, the rain is keeping me up." Her neck slowly turned to look at him incredulously, almost comically. They both waited for a suspended moment, wondering if he would tell her the real reason he could not fall asleep. Deciding it didn't matter, she softly gripped his bare forearm. "The rain will still be there in the morning. I'm right here." He hugged her to his chest, feeling a bit of pain taken away.

**Yaaaaay! There is a new Bones in... 5 minutes! Gosh, three weeks is a really long time!  
Leave me a love note, lovelies! You can tell me what you think about Ta Douleur, tell me what you think about tonight's episode... heck, tell me what you think about unicorns for all I care.**


	14. Fools' Gold

**Whew, I have not updated this in a while!  
But how about Critic in the Cabernet? Eh??? "I just want you all to know that statistically..." GERRRH, SO GOOD. **

_You can break my heart and I will love you just the same  
I can see through your eyes  
Your fingers crossed by your side  
But I need your little shiny lies  
(Fools' Gold- Kate Herzig)_

"I will never, ever leave you," was his promise. She knew it was a lie. Every time, she knew it was a lie because nothing is permanent or promised, except maybe mortality- she saw it every day. But she didn't care that it was untrue. When he was gone, she would scream, she would cry, she would curse it all. It would absolutely break her to pieces, but she knew that she would never blame him and she would love him just the same. She believed his lies and she needed them- a reason to believe in permanence, in them.

**I've been working on papers and studying for finals, etc. So that's why I have been M.I.A. P-p-p-please help me get through the awful end of the semester; leave me a note!**


	15. I'd Rather Be With You

**Second time in one weekend! That's impressive.  
Now I really am going to study... really... eventually.**

_All the things I feel I need to say  
I can't explain in any other way:  
I need to be bold  
Need to jump in the cold water  
Need to grow older with a girl like you_  
(I'd Rather Be With You- Joshua Radin)

Her toes just barely brushed the top of the water but she could tell the water was cool- cold, even. His eyes turned away from the glittering water to look at her. He gave her a devious smile and swiftly stood. "Let's go swimming," he burst. She protested. They didn't have their bathing suits, someone might see them. His shirt was already off. "But the water is cold!" she objected. "I'll keep you warm. C'mon, be bold, Bones!" He scooped her up. Just as he prepared to leap, she grabbed his hand and laughing, they stepped off the dock together.

**Second song by Joshua Radin on here... you know that means he's good. All of his songs are just so sweet!  
Anyhow, there are these magical things called reviews and occasionally, I respond to them with poems.  
Well, I mean, I never have before... but if you really wanted a poem, I would.**


End file.
